Kiba And The Girl Named Ai
by ThaSucker
Summary: A girl named Ai has recently been transferred to Konoha, and Kiba’s family has welcomed her with open arms. This girl has a strange past that no one knows about, and when Kiba’s mom and sister has to leave the house for a month, strange things happens..
1. A New Girl In The Family

**Ai for Kiba**

Summary:_ A girl named Ai has recently been transferred to Konoha, and Kiba's family has welcomed her with open arms. This girl has a strange past that no one knows about, and when Kiba's mom and sister has to leave the house for a month, strange things happens.._

_Tsume Inuzuka's POV._

It was late noon in Konoha when Tsume Inuzuka and a girl called Ai walked towards the Inuzuka clans house. Ai was newly transferred into Konoha, and Tsume had taken her openly into her arms, which Ai was thankful for.

Ai was beautiful, on Kiba's age, about 16-17, she had dark pink eyes, who looked like red, but still visible pink. Her black hair was over her left shoulder in a long pigtail down to her elbow, she had dark red stripes who looked like a wild river in the black hair when she had it in a pigtail like that, and her body was breathtaking! The boys peeked at her, even those who held their girlfriends hands gave her a stolen glance.

The girls looked at her with envy in their eyes. Tsume started talking about her daughter Hana, and her son Kiba. Hana was a veterinarian, a couple of years older than Ai, and Kiba was about Ai's age. Ai listened carefully and nodded enthusiastic when she told about her children, "I can't wait to meet them!" Ai cheered happily. Tsume had looked at her in happiness, she was starting to believe they all would get along very well.

_Ai's POV._

I don't know what I should do. Laugh or cry. Tsume-san is very nice, and she took me in so openly, she even came to pick me up at Tsunade-sama's office.

I think I should just act normally and calm, I hope I will get along very well with Kiba and Hana, from what Tsume-san tells me, they are very nice.

I just hope she don't think I'm rude, since she doesn't know my name. No one does. Tsunade gave me the name Ai. It kinda fit, and it kinda doesn't.

It fits with how I like to receive hugs and kisses, but it doesn't fit with how I had to.. STOP IT!!

"Oh.. Is this.. Your house?" I asked as we stopped in front of a large gate.

"Yup, let's hurry inside it's kinda chilly out here." Tsume answered. "OK."

We got inside the house which was HUGE by the way! Some ridiculously big dogs and two puppy's, one black and one black with silver stripes, ran to meet with Tsume-san the second we came in the door.

"Sit down, you dirty dogs!" Tsume-san commanded. They immediately obeyed. Then they started to snarl at me. "What the hell is wrong with you, you lot!?" Tsume-san roared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had dogs, so I brought kittens as a thanks to you all! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Hey, It's alright, just give them to the neighbors, they love cats," A deep male voice said.

I looked up, and unfortunately, blushed.

"I'll go with you, if you want." the man said, he was tall and muscular, had short brown hair and two red stripes down his cheeks and black eyes.

He had a sheepishly grin on his face, uncovering great, white teeth. A big white dog stood beside him, wagging it's tail.

"Uh.. Yeah, that would be great.. Um.. My name is .. Ai," I said, had a hard time find the right words without looking too bad, and felt stupid about my ridiculous name that Tsunade-sama had given me.

"Ai, huh? Interesting, my name is Kiba," The handsome male said.

It was just the two of us and his dog there in the hall, Tsume-san had gone to cook dinner.

The white dog gave a somewhat angry bark. Kiba jumped up and said in a hurried voice;

"Ah, yeah, this is Akamaru." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck and looked kinda embarrassed that he had forgot to introduce his dog.

"Nice to meet you, Kiba and Akamaru, shall we go then?" I asked and smiled at them. Akamaru barked.

"Sure, Akamaru. He doesn't like it at the neighbors, you know, the cat smell. So he'll stay here." Kiba said, and looked apologetically at me.

"That's alright, we'll see him in, you know, 5 minutes anyways, right?" I said, smiling, already half way out of the door.

"Uh.. Yeah.. See you buddy." I heard Kiba say before throwing a jacket on himself and shut the door behind him.

_Kiba's POV._

He looked at the girl named Ai. She stood some meters in front of him, waiting with a smile on her face. And God she was beautiful!

She had the most fabulous body he had ever seen, a tight black top, and a pair of black pants, with black boots, with just a little heel, not ridiculously high ones like Tsunade-sama's, but low ones.

And the boots reached up to her knees. She would've looked gothic if it hadn't been for her jacket, who was bright blue, and her headband, which she carried just like Hinata. He tried to find something smart to say.

"Well.. Um.. So.. What's your surname?" He asked her, looking down at her. She closed her eyes, then opened them again, opening the basket with the kittens at the same time, and stroked one of the sleeping kittens with two of her fingers.

"Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Uh.. Well... It's nice to know something more about you, you know.. Not just your name.." Kiba said.

"Oh.. I can say that... I had a surname.." she said, stopped stroking the kitten and closed the basket.

**(A/N: If anyone wonders, it's a picnic basket, and there is blankets there, so they wont freeze or lie on just the baskets ground!)) **

".. But it kinda.. Faded away by the years, you know.." she continued.

Kiba didn't ask any more, he was deep in his thoughts, and so it seemed Ai was.

_Ai's POV._

1 hour later we were still walking, the kittens meowing broke me out of my thoughts.

"Umm... Kiba?" I asked. He jumped a little.

"Huh? What?" He asked her.

"Well.. Are you sure we are on the right way?" I asked, looking around.

We were for some reason in the forest, and it was becoming darker for every minute.

"HUH!? HOW THE HELL DID WE GET ALL THE WAY HERE!?" Kiba screamed.

"Oh, fuck.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Ai.." He said, softly. I blushed.

"No, no, it's okay, I'm just.." I looked around my eyes widened in horror when I saw how dark it was already.

"You just what? Wanted to ran off?" Kiba said, he sounded kinda hurt.

"No, I would never do that, Kiba, I just.."

"WHAT?! Think I'm a weirdo who can't find a proper subject to talk with you about, Mrs. Perfect?"

Kiba said, anger showed in his eyes.

I was frightened, and said with a shaking voice.

"Kiba, I don't think you're a weirdo or anything, but.."

"BUT WHAT!? .." He didn't get to say anything more, as I shouted

"NOTHING!! I JUST WANNA GO BACK, OK!?"

He nodded, hardly visible in the now extremely dark forest.

"Um.. Kiba?"

"What is it now?" Kiba said with a low dangerously voice.

"I just wondered if.."

"What?" He said in the same voice.

"If you could.. Hold my hand?" I asked, blushing.

"Why, are you afraid of the dark or something?" Kiba stopped and laughed at me.

"Ye.. No! Just forget it then!" I said walking past him and continued to walk on, blindly.

"He-hey!? Wait, Ai! I didn't mean to laugh at you!" Kiba shouted. I felt his presence coming closer, and suddenly a hand around mine. I stopped and gasped.

"What is it? You wanted me to hold your hand cause you're afraid of the dark, right?" Kiba whispered softly in my ear. I started to walk again, slowly, enjoying the moment.

Suddenly they heard barking.

"Akamaru!!" yelled Kiba. They heard cracking of dry twigs and a 'whoosh' and Akamaru appeared in front of them from the bushes, so did his mom and another dog.

Kiba greeted Akamaru with his free hand, and waited for his mom to scold them.

Instead she hugged them both and said;

"Thank God I found you two! Why are you out here? You should've been home an hour ago!" her breathing was heavy after running.

"I'm sorry, Tsume-san, we were lost in our thoughts and neither of us noticed we were out here until now recently. We're very sorry we worried you." I bowed deeply and waited for her to slap me so I went flying.

Instead she smiled. "Well, the most important thing is that we found you two, now lets head back." She said.

"Here Ai, sit with me on Akamaru, he'll carry us back." Kiba smiled at me gently.

"Sure he's okay with it?" I asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Of course, it was his idea." Kiba grinned.

He already sat on Akamaru, waiting for me to join. I let go of Kiba's hand and sat down behind Kiba, placing the basket with the cats between us.

"Now hold on tight!" Kiba said over his shoulder, and I leaned over the basket and held around Kiba's waist.

"Let's rock!" Kiba shouted, and Akamaru shot forward like a bullet. I had to clench around Kiba's waist, resting my head on his back. I enjoyed this moment too. I inhaled it, carefully saving the memory to my heart and mind.


	2. Hana and Tsume Leaving the House

Soon we came home, and as Kiba reheated the dinner, Tsume-san and I went to the neighbors. With luck this time.

They were glad to receive the kittens and happily gave me a bracelet in return. "I can't take this, it's too beautiful!" I protested. "We insist, we insist! It goes so well to your hair color!" They smiled and waved away her protests.

When we came back, Kiba greeted us with a smile on his face. We sat down and ate in silence. "Sooo.. Where is your daughter.. Umm.. Hana, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Oh, she went to bed early, she's so busy she hardly sleeps." Tsume-san answered. "That's too bad, I wanted to meet her. Well, maybe I'll see her tomorrow morning."

"Maybe, If you're lucky." Kiba smirked. "Darn, I'm a bad-luck child!" I said, Kiba and I looked at each other. Then burst out in laughter.

After dinner Tsume cleaned the table, while Kiba washed the dishes and I dried. "You know," Kiba said after while handing a wet and clean dry-ready dish. "I really like you." He finished, with a slight smile on his face.

I blushed and started to stutter as I replied "Bu-but, Kiba, it-it's so soon, We've o-only kno-known e-each other f-for a c-couple of h-hours, an-d.." I didn't get to say anything more before he started to laugh. "Just kidding." He smirked.

"WHAT!? And here I believed you!! I'll get you back for this, you moron!" I shouted and hit him in the face with the towel. "Woah! Be careful with that thing! See; I'll never fall in love with such a girl like you!"

He splashed a little water on me in a return gift. I laughed. "Oh, yeah? Well, then I'll definitely make you love me!" I said in a determined voice. "Haha, I'd like to see that!" Kiba grinned. "Oh, you'll see," I answered. "You'll see."

The next morning I was SO tired. I walked into the kitchen, dressed in a T-shirt which was too small, and with the inside out, plus pajamas pants, on top of that, I had my usual black pants over my arm. (I think I thought it was a towel, how funny..!) I fell over when I came into the room, landed in Kiba's lap(he sat on the floor), and fell asleep instantly.

"He.. Hey!" Kiba said, shaking my shoulder. "Hm.. Let me sleep.." I mumbled.  
"No! Get off of me!" Kiba shouted, shaking my shoulder more harshly. "Ouch! Let me go!" I cried, getting off his lap, sitting up straight. Tsume-san laughed and took off my T-shirt, replacing my T-shirt with a new clean top, a towel and clean underwear. "Go take a quick shower, then you'll feel more awake." Tsume-san said softly. "Okay, thanks, Tsume-san" I mumbled, stumbling out of the kitchen.

If I had been more awake, I probably would have seen Kiba's face witch had a brilliant shade of red.

When I came into the kitchen again, Tsume-san, Hana-san and Kiba were sitting by the kitchen table, talking quietly.

■Good morning everyone.■ I greeted, now dressed in the black pants I had mistaken for a towel, the clean top who was hot pink, the right way this time! And ONE little thing..

My bra was visible under the top because my wet hair had made it so you could see trough the top. I had covered my boobs with my hair, though, so they wouldn▓t notice. But then a thought hit me;

Weren▓t I supposed to make Kiba love me? Well, then, better start with that work!  
I removed my hair so it was clenched to my back instead, walked to the table and sat down beside Kiba. Hana-san smiled at me.

■Hi, we haven▓t met yet, my name is Hana, pleased to meet you!■ she greeted me.  
■Hi, no, we haven▓t met, but I▓ve heard a lot about you! My name is Ai, pleased to meet you too!■ I smiled back.

■How do you feel today, Tsume-san?■ I asked her, still smiling.  
■I feel excellent! Exept that I have a mission today, and it▓s on the other side of the country, it▓ll be a long trip!■ she answered, and smiled back.

It knocked on the door, Hana-san and Tsume-san walked to see who it was. I leaned over Kiba, who sat on the left side of me, to take the butter with my right hand, giving him a chance to take a close look.

He turned at least ten shades of red, and when I leaned back he quickly focused on his sandwich like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Luckily for him, Hana-san and Tsume-san came back.

■Well, I think it▓s time to pack our stuff and get moving.■ Tsume-san said.  
■What?■ Kiba said, his face turned back to it▓s normal color.  
■You both going?■ I asked, having a slight worried face.

■Yeah, well, a messenger from Tsunade-sama just came by and said that I had to take Hana-chan with me, it▓s a farm with a bunch of sick cows nearby where I▓m going to have that mission, you know, so.. We▓ll be gone in about, well, a month or so, it depends.■ Tsume-san replied.

■So we figured out we▓d better get going, so those cows wont die.■ Hana-san said.  
■Should I help you guys packing?■ I asked, starting to get up from the chair.  
■No, no, eat your breakfast! You▓ll need the energy, you▓re going to handle with Kiba for so long!■ Tsume-san smiled and walked out of the room with Hana-san.  
I finished eating my sandwich and looked at Kiba, who was looking at me, well, at my boobs.. I smirked, and bent my head down to his eye level.

■Kiba-kun, what are you doing?■ I asked. He jumped out of his seat, landing hard on the floor. I leaned over his chair and reached my arm out to help him up. He accepted.  
When he again was safely in his chair, he said;  
■Uh.. Sorry..■ I just laughed.

■You know you looked pretty dumb when you landed on the floor, but, exactly where were you staring?■ I asked, smirking.  
■Um.. Nowhere!■ He said, defending himself.  
■Sooo.. which color has my bra?■ I asked, my smirk widened.  
■Black.■ He answered. ■No, wait, I dunno! - Shoot!■ He quickly tried to correct his answer.

I started to laugh, really hard. He turned hundred shades of red, and turned away.  
I stopped laughing, starting to clean off the table. He stood up to help.

■I don▓t mind, though, you can look as much as you want, but only on one condition,■ I said, in a kinda serious voice.  
■And what▓s that?■ Kiba said, uneasy.  
■Take me to a movie!■ I replied, with a huge grin on my face.  
■What? Why?■ Kiba shouted.

■So you can continue to look at my boobs, moron.■ I said, filling up the sink with hot water. Kiba turned red. Again. Before lying the dishes down in the hot water.

■Isn▓t kinda rude to keep staring at your boobs?■ Kiba asked.  
■Well, yeah.. But as long as you take me to a movie, I don▓t mind.■ I said, and was going to take my hands down in the hot soapy water when he took my hands away.

■You dry today. I▓ll think about that movie stuff..■ He almost snarled. I laughed, took the clean dish from Kiba and started to dry it.  
■What▓re you laughing at?■ Kiba asked. Looking irritated.  
You have a hole in your pants, I can see your boxers.■ I grinned.  
■Yeah, right.. What color is it then?■ He said, not believing me.  
■Black with unicorns and rainbows.■ I said, grinning even wider.  
■WHAT?! WHERE IS THAT FUCKING HOLE?!■ Kiba screamed.  
■Right on your butt.■ I said, smirking.

He started rubbing his ass, searching for the hole. (A/N: The hole in his PANTS)  
■Just kidding.■ I said teasingly. He immediately stopped rubbing his ass, which was now all wet from his soaked hands.

■You▓re SO gonna pay for that,■ Kiba said, with his dangerous low voice.  
■Nope, now we▓re even.■ I said, laughing at him. Kiba turned red.  
■Then.. How did you know how my boxers look like?■

I lifted up his shirt, he had his pants waaaay to low on him, his boxers were clearly visible. Kiba turned red again.

■Oh.. You▓re.. Not going to tell anyone are you?■ He asked, uneasy. ■Not unless you introduce me to your friends, say that we▓re dating, and then take me to a movie.■ I cheered. Kiba sneered in defeat. Then sighted and said:

■Alright, you win.. When do you wanna go?■ ■Tonight, of course! It goes a movie I wanna see, but it▓s waaaay to scary for me to see it by myself. And since you▓re the only one I know here, you▓ll now have to take me there.■ I said, grinning so wide my mouth hurt.

■Alright, scary movie!!■ Kiba cheered, happy that it was a subject he liked.  
When they were done with the dishes and put the food in the fridge, Tsume-san and Hana-san were ready to leave. 


	3. First Date!

Whops, it's a little long.. My bad ;P

* * *

We said goodbye to them and the dogs they brought with them, and gave hugs and strokes, and several goodbyes, suddenly we found ourselves alone in the hall.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him, causing him to jump.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked me, tried to take away my arms.

I pulled away, looking at the watch. "Shall we go find your friends?"

Kiba sighted, then nodded, took his jacket and held the door open for me.

I ran out, jumped in a pile of colorful leaves. I laughed, Kiba sighted again, and dragged me out of there and brushed off the leaves who were stuck on my clothes, when he was almost finished, he started to move, but I grabbed his arm and said;

"Aren't you going to remove the last one?"

It was in my gully, between my boobs, a ginger leaf.

"Can't you remove it by yourself?" Kiba asked, his cheeks as red as the leaf.

I sighed. "I guess.." I answered. "Missed a wonderful chance there, though." I continued.

"Did not!" He shouted.

"Did too!" I shouted back.

Our faces become closer for every word.

"Did NOT!" He screamed.

"DID TOO!" I screamed back.

Our noses touched.

"DID NOT!" He yelled.

"DID NOT!" I yelled back.

"DID TOO!" He clamored.

I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Glad to see you agree, then." I said.

Kiba touched his cheek where I had kissed him. Then snapped out of it.

"You're gonna pay for that, you.. - you..!" He didn't find anything to call me, and I were already by the gate, waiting for him.

"Come on, you lazy boy, the movie starts in about two hours."

"WHAT did you call me?" Kiba asked.

"L-A-Z-Y-B-O-Y. Come on now." I answered.

"I'm not coming until you apologize!" He shouted after me.

I turned around and walked towards him, stopped right in front of him and kissed his chin.

"I'm extremely sorry, now please take me to your friends and introduce me to them" I said.

Kiba turned red, then said;

"Would you STOP kissing me all over? What's next? Gonna kiss me on my mouth?!"

I looked up on him.

"If you want to." I replied.

"WHAT!? No! I don't want you to do that!!" He shouted.

"Shall we go then?" I said, and placed my hand smoothly into his. He didn't seem to mind.

Or he just gave up. Either way, we walked towards a guy named Shino's house.

"He's kinda creepy, but, you'll get used to it." Kiba said, before knocking on Shino's door.

A woman appeared on the doorstep.

"Hello Mrs. Aburame. Shino home?" Kiba asked.

The woman smiled and nodded, before turning around and yelling:

"Shino! Friends on visit!" A guy appeared behind the woman. She walked inside the house again, and the guy called Shino stepped outside in front of us, closing the door behind him.

"Hi, Kiba. Who's that?" Shino asked emotionless, I felt kinda cold. Probably because I forgot to bring my jacket. But also because of this emotionless guy with sunglasses. He sounded creepy, just like Kiba said.

"This is Ai. We're... Dating.." Kiba said, with a sigh.

"Dating? Thought you liked Hinata." Shino said, still without emotion.

"I gave up on her a month ago, Shino, don't remember I told you?" Kiba snarled.

"No," Shino said. "I don't."

"Well, I just wanted to introduce you.. Ai, Shino, Shino, Ai." Kiba said, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Hi!" I cheered. And got a raised brow in return.

"Yeah."

"Shall we move on, then?" Kiba asked.

"Yup," I answered. "Nice to meet you, Shino." I waved with my free hand.

"See yah, Shino." Kiba waved with his free hand too.

"Yeah, see yah." Shino went back inside, while we moved on.

"So, who's this Hinata?" I teased. Kiba frowned his brows.

"No one." He said quietly, with a sad voice.

"Of course she is, you wouldn't have been this way if she were."

"She's just my teammate." Kiba said.

"Right.." I answered.

"Who're we visiting next?" I asked excited.

"Uzumaki Naruto. A loud type, claims that he's the next Hokage." Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun, you don't seem too happy about this. We don't have to do this, we can just go and buy some milkshake or something until the movie begins." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup." I assured him.

"Cool!" He squeezed my hand, and started to walk towards the nearest milkshake and Ice cream shop.

"What taste do you want?" He asked me.

"Strawberry." I answered.

"That's my favorite." Kiba smiled. I smiled back. He's so handsome when he smiles!

I really enjoy being with him, and see him smiling! A feeling started to grow inside me, a warm feeling, which made my heart beat faster. I just kept smiling while I stared at him. I knew what feeling this is.

I'm falling for Kiba! I smiled, and let out a little chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Kiba said, giving me my milkshake and settled down in the chair opposite mine, on the other side of the table.

"I'm laughing because I think you're hot." I said, teasing him.

"What!?" He turned red. I laughed.

"You're so cute when you blush!"

"Do-Don't say such a thing!" He shouted.

"Okay, I won't." I said, smiling at him.

We talked, waited for the movie to start, and when it was 30 minutes left, we leaved to buy tickets and sweets. Kiba went to buy popcorn and soda, while I went to buy tickets.

It was fifteen minutes until the movie was going to start, and we sat down, waiting.

"Kiba-kun, do you love me?" I asked, looking up at the roof.

"No!" Kiba answered.

"Wanna make a bet?" I asked.

"What kind of bet?" Kiba asked.

"If I can make you love me, you will be my slave for two weeks." I answered.

"And if you can't make me love you?" He asked.

"Then I'll be _your_ slave for two weeks." I answered.

"Why bother?" Kiba asked in an annoyed voice.

"unicorns." I answered.

"Hmpf.. You're on then." Kiba said reluctant.

"Good! Oh, the movie starts in 5 minutes!" I cheered.

We went in and found our seats, sat down and watched the commercial, waited for the movie to start.

I carefully grabbed Kiba's hand. He didn't seem to mind.. Yet..

The movie started, and it wasn't so scary at the beginning, but after 10 minutes, my free hand covered my mouth, my other hand squeezed Kiba's, and I leaned towards him. As for protection. I gasped for every horror scene, and that was ALOT of gasps!

Someone in the hall screamed out loud, making me splatter. Kiba let out a short laugh.

When the movie was over it was dark outside, Kiba had let go of my hand, he said it hurt after me squeezing it so much.

I let out a nervous laugh. I grabbed myself around my arms, shaking in the cold.

Kiba looked at me, and saw that I had just that hot pinked top on me. He silently gave me his jacket.

"Here," He said. "Take it on."

"Umm.. Thanks.." I said, astonished by this sudden kindness.

When we arrived at home, I started to make something good to eat for supper. I made chicken soup.

At least it smelled good, so I could only hope Kiba would like it.

"Kiba-kun, where is Akamaru and the puppy's food?" I called.

He appeared in the door, looking at me.

"I have already given them food, no need to worry." Kiba said.

"Great, will you set the table for me, then?" I asked. Kiba sighed, but did as I asked.

When the table was set, they started to eat.

"Had fun tonight, Kiba-kun?" I asked.

"..Yeah, Kinda.." He answered.

"Wanna go out with me some other time too?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Kiba answered teasingly.

"You're so mean, Kiba-kun!" I cried.


	4. Ch 4! Darkness!

Hello! I'll try to update every monday from now on.. If I remember though.. Please read and rewiev, and you'll make my monday, Even though it's tuesday..

* * *

After we were done eating, I went to the bathroom to change to pajamas and brush my teeth. Kiba laid down on the sofa, watching TV. When I was finished in the bathroom, I said goodnight to Kiba and went upstairs, Kiba went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I laid on my bed, heard his steps as he walked up the stairs, and trough the hall into the room next to the room I had been given. My lamp was on, I hated darkness!

Then, with a slight 'click', the lamp turned itself off. I heard Kiba's voice trough the wall; "What the fuck!?", so it must have happened in his room too! My heart started beating faster, my breathing was heavy. It was dark! Darkness surrounded me interiorly! I almost cried while I tried to turn the lamp on, it wouldn't. Was the electricity gone? I was so scared I froze. 'Move, Ai, MOVE!' I commanded myself.

Slowly I stood up, taking small forced steps towards the door, managed to open it, stumbling trough the hall, towards Kiba's room. Opened the door, stood on the doorstep. I started to cry. The tears streamed down my face, I sobbed loudly. "Ki-Kiba-ku-kun.." I wiped the tears away, but it didn't help, it just continued to stream down.

Kiba walked towards me, pulling me into a hug. I cried into his chest. He carried me bridal style to his bed, sat down on it, so I was now in his lap, resting my head against his collar bone, his T-shirt was now soaked, and I sobbed some last times before I became silent.

"You OK?" Kiba asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Kinda," I answered, my voice dry.

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" I asked.

"You.. You mean, sleep here, in the same bed?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah.. Kiba-kun, I can't sleep alone, not when it's this dark!" I said, worrying he might say no.

"Alright, but just tonight! If it is like this tomorrow night, then you'll have to move your bed in here!"

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." I said, smiling slightly, invisible in the dark.

I crawled into his bed, he took off his T-shirt **(A/N: It was soaked, remember!?)**, and laid down too, his head resting on his shoulder. In two seconds I was like glued to his body.

My head on the same arm he rested on, my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, my other arm wrapped around him, forcing him to lay an arm over my body, my legs tied around one of his legs, my front pressed against his.

Kiba didn't say anything, just looked at my face which was so near his own. He lowered his head a little, that way, his forehead was resting against my forehead.

I opened my eyes, saw right into his black eyes. I wanted to kiss him. But I couldn't. It's crazy to kiss someone on the mouth when you have known them in only two days!

I closed my eyes again, concentrating on his heartbeat. Low thuds.. After a while I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I laid with my back to Kiba, his front though, were pressed against my back, his arms wrapped around my body, his one arm, I rested my head on, was holding my one hand, and his other arm, followed my own arm which rested on my collarbone. I felt.. Safe.. Kinda..

I waited until he woke up with a deep sigh. He removed the arm which was wrapped around me, rubbing his eyes and yawned. He then roll over on his back, stretching out.

My head still rested on his arm, I followed his example and roll over on my back, looking up at the roof.

"Slept well?" Kiba asked. I nodded. Then I sat up straight, rubbing my eyes, yawning and stretching my back at the same time.

"I'll go make some breakfast. What do you want?" I smiled.

"Egg and bacon!" He cheered.

"Well, it's on your own risk." I replied, and walked down the stairs.

_2 weeks later. Kiba's POV._

**(A/N: almost nothing has happened, just, you know.. Normal stuff..)**

"KIBA!? LOOK AT YOUR MESS!! THE DOGS ARE CLEANER THAN YOU!!" I shouted at Kiba.

"HEY! I AM WAY CLEANER THAN THE DOGS! I CAN EVEN DO MY OWN LAUNDRY!!"

"OH YEAH!? WELL PROVE IT!!" I screamed.

"YOU BET!" Kiba yelled.

"Good. Then go on and clean up your mess, you idiot." I said, smirking.

Kiba looked around in his room, it was not pretty. Clothes were everywhere on the floor and on his bed, comics and magazines all over, food on the night table.

He sighed, and started to collect the clothes in one pile, when he was done, he took the dish with the food downstairs and threw the food in the bin, then he filled the sink with hot water, lying the dishes from the supper from the night before, and the dishes from the breakfast this morning, in the hot water. He added soap and started to wash all the dirty dishes.

When he was done with THAT, he walked upstairs again, only to find Ai on his room, bending to pick up a magazine, hardly making it because of all the other magazine's and comic books in her arms.

Kiba quickly came to help her. He took more than half of the pile of books and magazine's from her arms, walking towards the bookshelf, placing them carefully on the shelf. She came after him, placing the books she carried next to the books he had carried. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked her.

"Nothing, nothing, you just look so concentrated when you're cleaning up after yourself." She answered.

"Well, yeah! I had to!" Kiba growled. Ai laughed.

"I know, I know. But what do you want? A reward?" She said.

"Of course!" He grinned. Ai sighed.

"And what kind of reward do you want then?"

"I want.." Kiba started, but didn't get to say much more when Ai interrupted him.

"I'll figure something out, you'll just have to wait and see!"

"What!? No fair!" Kiba shouted.

"You should shout and scream less, too much yelling will make your throat hurt." Ai said teasingly.

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Hey, do you never listen to what I say?"

* * *

Well.. Now all that's missing is some rewievs,


	5. Ch 5: Alone in the house

Ok, I did not forget to update yesterday, but my network was messed up, so.. Sorry! But I'll start to update on tuesdays instead! Enjoy this chapter..

However, I have forgotten the disclaimers in the previous chapters, so here comes the **disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kiba or any of the other Naruto characters in any possible way. If I did, Itachi would have gotten Sasukes' eye. However, I do own my OC Ai.**

_

* * *

_

_A couple of hours later. Ai's POV._

"Kiba-kun, wanna see a movie with me?" I asked. Kiba hesitated.

"What kind of movie?"

"You choose!" I cheered.

"Well.. I kinda have plans.." Kiba said, slowly, feeling kinda bad for not including her in his plans.

"... Ok, then.. Have fun!" I said, with the same cheering voice, turning away so he wouldn't see the disappointed face of mine.

"Alright!" Kiba grinned, turning to walk out of the kitchen door and out to the hall, I heard his steps and the sound of him opening the door, calling for Akamaru and the puppy's (who followed Akamaru wherever he put his paws.) who immediately came running down the stairs. I could hear their steps as they ran towards Kiba, and trough the door.

"See yah, Ai." Kiba shouted before shutting the door with a loud 'BANG', causing me to splatter.

"See yah.." I whispered.

Of course I could call my friends and say I needed an emergency meeting with them, but then I remembered they all had plans. Of course they had, I'm probably the only one that doesn't.

I never plan anything, I always have a lot of free time! It bothered me to think that I had no actual life.

Yeah, well, I could clean the entire house and the dog yard, I did have plenty of time after all.

With that thought I walked out to the dog yard, and started to clean there. After one hour I came back inside the house. "I need to take a quick shower before I start with the vacuuming." I said to myself.

So said, so done.

The vacuuming of the entire house took me about three hours, then the electricity suddenly went off.

I felt my movements froze entirely, sharpening my senses and felt my heart beat twice as fast as before.

My eyes widened when I heard a sound. Probably imagination, but I was still almost scared to death.

black and deep purple dots danced in front of my eyes, making weird patterns on the walls and the floor, making it look like everything was alive. I screamed, but no sound escaped my lips. Then I fainted.

When I woke up, everything was still dark. I looked at my watch, and pushed the button on it which turned the light on in it. I had fainted for only 10 minutes. Good. I closed my eyes, stretched out my arms to feel on the walls. Then I slowly made a step forward.

'Now I'm heading towards the big hall with all the bedrooms.. I think... And at the end it should be a closet..' I thought, feeling forwards. I felt the wall, then a door.. Then the wall again.. Then another door.. There was the closet.

I felt around on the front of the closet until I found the handle and opened it. I climbed inside. I wished so badly that Kiba was here and held his arms around me, whispering in my ear that it was nothing to fear.

With this thought in my head, I relaxed a little. But I was still extremely afraid. I shivered like I had cramps and spasms or something. I tried to shut down all the sounds and think of nice things. Like.. Like that morning two weeks ago when Kiba had held around me in his sleep. I focused on only that memory.

Soon I was like in a trance. I didn't notice Kiba who opened the closet and screamed my name with heavy breathing. I didn't notice him until he lifted me up and carried me bridal style into his bed.

"Kiba-kun?" I asked.

"Ai, are you all right?" I heard his voice. Kiba's voice.

"Kiba-kun." I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"What happened to you? Are you OK?"

"I.. I was cleaning.. Didn't have anything else to do," I let out a short laugh.

"Then the electricity was gone, and I was scared.. I fainted," I continued.

"In the closet? How did you manage to do that?!" Kiba asked.

"I woke up again, idiot! And then I walked trough the hall, found the closet and climbed inside, just like in the old days.. Then I tried to think of something nice, and went into a trance. That's why I didn't hear you when you called for me." I finished.

"What do you mean with 'just like in the old days.'?" Kiba asked, uneasy.

"Haha, sounds kinda dumb, but.. I used to walk into the closet to hide when my parent would fight."

"Why?"

"That way, I avoided them hitting me and stuff, you know, they used to let their anger go out on me most of the time!" I grinned.

"Didn't work for long, though. They found me, and soon they had beaten me to a bloody little pulp." I said, still grinning. I didn't want Kiba to think I wanted him to pity me or something.

"So.. What did you think of when you went into that trance?" Kiba asked, while letting the truth about Ai's parents sink in.

"You. When you wrapped your arms around me in your sleep, when we went to that movie, when we walked into that forest and then you held my hand, when I had to hold you tight in order not to fall off Akamaru, when I hugged you before visiting Shino, when we bought strawberry-milkshake and I said you were hot and you went all red, when I asked you to take me to a movie in return for me to allow you looking at my boobs whenever you want. Every memory safely saved inside my heart."

Then the lights suddenly turned on.

"The electricity is back!" I cheered.

"Yeah, thank God." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, if the electricity would have been gone till tomorrow, we would have to share bed again."

"You can't deny; you liked those moments!" I yelled.

"I do deny." He snapped back.

I sat up straight, my face only inches away from his.

"Try saying that again!" I snapped.

"I-do-de-ny!" Kiba said slowly, adding pressure for every letter.

I grabbed his neck, and pushed his head towards my own, pressed my lips against his, but he quickly backed away, tomato red.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I.. I can't," He said, looking away.

"Of course you can! Or.. Is it that.. Hinata, wasn't that her name? Is she.. Still on your mind?" I asked, I felt angry with that Hinata woman! And disappointed! I really thought Kiba finally felt something for me..

I was wrong. Again. Haha. Ironic.

I stood up from the bed, staring out into empty space, a stiff smile on my face.

"Fine then. Maybe it's I'm supposed to die like an old virgin. Again, I was wrong. Why, God?" I murmured to myself as I walked out the door. "Not that I believe in you, if I did, wouldn't you have given me a better purpose to live? Some life I have, huh? Cleaning and chasing after a guy who doesn't even like me.. Again!" I kept going till I came down the stairs. Then I snapped out of it. I sat down on the last step on the stair. Akamaru came towards me, and put his paw on my thigh, almost as if to say 'It'll be alright'. I sighed.

* * *

**Hahahaaa, now what will happen between Kiba and Ai? I don't know either.. -.-**


	6. Ch 6: Hurting Truth Or something

Hello :D It's a short chapter.. Care(H) enjoy this chapter, please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, if I did, Naruto would not wear that ugly color all the time. **

_The next morning._

"Kiba, I'm going over to Shikamaru's place! I'll be home around dinner time." I yelled up the stairs.

Kiba appeared on the top of the stairs, looking down at me.

"Why Shikamaru's place?" He asked, looking suspiciously at me.

"Because I don't trust Sakura yet, Tenten, Lee and Neji are training, Chouji is eating, Ino is busy in the flower shop, Shino's creepy, Naruto's too loud, Tsunade-sama is busy, Temari leaved the village two days ago, and I wanna go out and meet someone." I said, trying to smile.

"What about Hinata?" Kiba said, regretting at once.

"Yeah, right.. I forgot, and now I already have plans with Shikamaru." I said, looking down. Then turned around and walked through the hall, grabbed my jacket, pulled on my boots and then walked trough the door. With a last "See yah!" I slammed the door shut.

When I arrived at Shikamaru's place, I knocked on the door. A woman appeared on the doorstep.

"Hi. Shikamaru home?" I asked. The woman blinked. Then said.

"Yes, he's inside. I didn't know he had a girlfriend! Oh, my God this is so exciting!"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's into Kiba." A lazy voice from behind the woman, which was obviously Shikamaru's mom, said.

"Oh, well, excuse me, then.." Shikamaru's mom said, walking into the kitchen, leaving us alone.

We walked into the park together, then sat down on a bench. Shikamaru looked up on the sky, then broke the silence.

"Kiba rejected you?" He asked, still looking up at the sky.

"Well.. Yeah, he did.." I answered.

"You had a fight?" He asked.

"Uh.. Kinda.. And kinda not.. I'm disappointed and mad at him for loving Hinata! He's haunting for a woman he can't have! She's dating Naruto for God's sake! I wan't him to just.. Open his eyes and look at me. And I mean REALLY look at me!" I said.

"Don't you see that you do exactly the same?" He asked, finally looking into my eyes instead of the sky.

I just looked back, confused. What did he mean?

"I mean, that you're doing exactly the same as Kiba. You're haunting him, a man you can't have.." He didn't get to finish as I asked him with a shocked face;

"HE'S DATING NARUTO!?"

"NO! No, I meant that.. Oh, just forget that part with dating Naruto!" He said, rolling his eyes.

"I meant that.. I bet Kiba want you to open your eyes and look at him. And REALLY look at him! He want you to look, and see.. That you can't have him.. Sad as it is, it is that way. He loves Hinata, you're only a friend to him."

"He told you that?" I asked, didn't notice that tears streamed down my face.

"No, but I bet that's how he feels.. Hey, why are you crying?! Did I say something? Ah, jeez.. Troublesome.."

"What?! I'm CRYING!? How.. humiliating.. Damn.." I said, wiping the tears away.

"I want some chocolate.." I said. Shikamaru looked at me.

"Why?"

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THAT CHOCOLATE CAN CURE ANY HEARTBREAK!?!?" I shouted, and slapped my hands over my mouth.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru said.

"Sorry.." I said, as we walked into the store. Only to find Kiba. With Hinata. Just the two of them.

"It's okay, now we're even." He said.

"What do you mean, 'even'?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you that Naruto dumped Hinata yesterdays afternoon."

"Really? That's just great.. Now.. Kiba may have.. A chance.." I said, pressing the words out of my mouth.

I turned around and attempted to go out again when I heard Kiba's voice:

"Hey! Ai! What a coincidence to meet you and Shikamaru here!"

I turned around, looking at him. Shrugged, turned back again, and walked trough the door.

Shikamaru followed. And placed one hand on my shoulder.

"But then again. I didn't tell you that he's stupid to let you go for a girl like Hinata. I've known _her_ longer that you, but.. You're much more fun than her!" He smiled and tried to look convincing.

I smiled, his words cheered me a little up.

"Thanks Shikamaru. You're a true friend. Temari is lucky to have you around!" I gave him a little smile.

Shikamaru putted up a weird looking I'm-in-love-and-I'm-trying-to-hide-it-and-I'm-not-going-to-admit-it-either face. I laughed and as we splitted to walk back home I waved and yelled 'thank you'. He just waved back. Typical, he's so lazy. Oh well, at least I'm home, and I better do something useful until Kiba arrives back home. And as that was said, I got on with making Kiba's favorite food and ice cream and strawberry's for dessert. One and a half hour later I was soon finished, and waited for Kiba to come home.

Two hours later I heard the door slam open, then I heard voices, laughter. Or rather giggling, and talking.

Hinata's with him home? I felt my heart sink down to my stomach. I stood up from the kitchen chair, and what was supposed to be a happy greeting, turned out to be a half hearted smile as they entered the kitchen.

The laughing and giggling stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Oh, Ai.. Thought you'd went to bed already. Why're you still up?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not a kid, Kiba, I can take care of myself. I made dinner for us.." I answered, with a low voice.

"Ah, and dessert! Oh, ice cream and strawberry is my _favorite _dessert!" Hinata lightened up, entering the conversation.

"Yeah, right.. Good night, Kiba." I said, my eyes looking at my feet, I sadly started to walk out of the kitchen.

"What? Aren't you going to eat with us?" Kiba asked.

"No, I don't feel so hungry."

"But you LOVE ice cream and strawberry!" Kiba protested.

"Yeah, but I only sat the table for two persons, and you plus Hinata gives two, right? Have fun." I said, outside I smiled and looked like I didn't mind, and continued my way upstairs, but inside I was burning with jealousy. Without noticing I walked into Kiba's bedroom, and laid down in his bed. I fell asleep after ten minutes with crying.


	7. Tears for Kiba

**Heyaaa!!** Really short chapter.. Don't care, you're the one suffering.. I actually didn't think about posting today, cause.. I've got some family issues.. Anyways, here it is, you'll just have to wait some extra time for the next chapter, cause that's a flashback, and I suck, suck, SUCK at that.. Just look at my name, that should explain it! Aaaand, btw, Hinata is a liiiittle kinda OC in this chapter.. But don't worry.. I'll fix her..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, this is purely fanmade of a fan! Me.. And if I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be dead by now. Itatchi too, I think.

_

* * *

_

_Kiba's POV._

He walked up the stairs with Hinata bridal-style in his arms, Hinata had fell asleep on the end of the movie they had watched. Hinata had picked it for them. Titanic. Boring as hell. But at least Hinata enjoyed it, and that was enough for him.

He stood by his bed, laying Hinata down on it, and walked out again. He didn't see the pile of pillow and blanket on the other side of the bed, where Ai was sleeping.

Kiba came down again to clean up after them when it knocked on the door.

He went to open it, and there stood.. Shikamaru!

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked aghast.

"I want to tell you something."

"Well, come in then.."

"No, I'll tell you right here and right now." Shikamaru said, seriously.

"Okay.."

"Don't you feel like some sort of.. Solace?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh? How come?" Kiba said confused.

"Well, Naruto just broke up with Hinata, and then Hinata came rushing to you. Doesn't it ring a bell?"

"Hinata would never run to me only for comfort and solace! She loves me! She said so herself!"

"Did she kiss you, then?" Shikamaru asked, with a raised brow.

"N-no, but.."

"If she loves you, she would have kissed you, right? That's just normal!" Shikamaru continued.

"Not always!"

"I don't think you like Hinata that much either!" Shikamaru went on.

"What!?"

"You compare Hinata with Ai right?"

"No, I don't." Kiba said.

"You don't?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope." Kiba said, giving Shikamaru a weird look.

Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"What were you gonna say?" Kiba asked

"I was going to tell you lots of things.. But it seems that I was too early.. I..I Forgot my lines, OK?!!" with that, Shikamaru turned around with a 'Bye' and disappeared in the darkness as he half ran, half walked towards the gate.

Kiba went back inside and finished cleaning up the dishes and sweatdropped because of Shikamaru's behavior.

**(A/N: Actually, Shikamaru were going to try and talk some sense into Kiba, because he thinks that Kiba is not really in love with Hinata, and opposite.)**

_The morning after_

Hinata opened her eyes, while yawning. She looked at the clock on the night table. 07.30. Still early. She laid down again, on the other side this time. Then she saw right into the face of no other than Ai! Hinata screamed, and watched Ai open up her eyes quickly with a frightened look on her face.

"KIBA!!!!" Hinata screamed. Kiba came running.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, panting slightly.

"WHY IS AI LYING HERE???!!!" Hinata yelled at Kiba, in a very angry voice. Kiba had never seen her like this before.

"I- I'm so sorry, Hinata, I went into the wrong room, I didn't notice.." I stammered.

"SHUT UP!! YOU'RE A LESBIAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME WHILE I WERE ASLEEP?!" Hinata raised her voice, it was so high that the windows were in danger of shattering.

"Calm down, Hinata, Ai is not a lesbian." Kiba said, trying to calm down Hinata.

"YOU SHUT UP!!" Hinata roared. Kiba took two steps backwards. He had never thought Hinata was like this, and he wasn't sure he liked this side of her.

"Hey, don't talk to Kiba like that, you bitch!" I shouted.

"WHAT did you just say?!" Hinata said, turning to look at me with an angry face.

"You heard me!" I said, staring back at her, with the coldest look I know.

Then Hinata did something totally unexpected: She slapped me! I didn't move an inch, just looked at her with an emotionless face, trying to understand her. Then I exploded:

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? GET AWAY FROM MY SIGHT BEFORE I HURT YOU REALLY BAD!"

Hinata got out of the bed and stumbled behind Kiba, wrapping her arms around him, now talking with an angels voice, in a childish way:

"Kiba-kun, help me. I was so scared.." She didn't get to finish the sentence before Kiba said:

"I think you should leave, Hinata."

Hinata looked startled at him. Then turned quickly around with angry movements, and ran down the stairs.

"She's really noicy. What do you see in her?" I asked, panting with anger.

"She isn't like that. I've never seen her like this before.. I don't understand.." Kiba said, staring out into nothing.

"Well now she's going to go around and tell everyone that I'm a lesbian." I said.

"No, she's not! She's not like that! I don't want you to ever get near her again! I have never seen her like this before, and I'm pretty sure YOU are the cause of that! I don't like that Ai, so stay away from her!" Kiba stormed at me. I stared at him. I had never seen Kiba so angry, so serious. I stood up and walked towards my own room. I didn't say a word, just walked. Then I heard Kiba's footsteps.

"I'm sorry Kiba," I said, while I quickly turned around. "I'm so sorry!"

"What for, I was the one shouting at you?" Kiba looked confused, but still angry.

"I must have caused you so much pain.. I didn't think! I didn't thought you loved her that much.. I thought she was just a stupid crush, but.. I've been such a blind idiot!" with that I ran off, into the bathroom. There I cried for a while. Tears for Kiba.

I didn't sleep well that night. I was lying awake thinking of Kiba and Hinata. She deserves him. I don't. Someone like me don't deserve anyone. It's like last time. In the old village..

* * *

And then, let there be FLASHBACK.. Of Ai's life.. The next chapter will be really long, and explain everything that may have confused you in the chapter's before.. Like "but it don't fit with the way I.. STOP IT!" Ai thinks something like that in the first chapter.. And, if you are so kind to review, I will let you know her real name!

Thank you for reading my story!


	8. Ch 8: Love?

Hi guys!! Sorry I haven't updatet for a while.. Umm.. Things in my life seem to get better, but.. I'm not quite sure yet! And I switched my computer, so all the time I thought what I had written was deleted.. But just a moment ago, I found it!! :D yay ! So I thought I'd publish it, even though it's only like.. 1/4 of the flashback I've planned to write..! Here's my excuse for being so late with the update ! ENJOY ! and review if you like! winks

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any character in naruto and if I did Sasuke would NOT have been so stupid**.

_**Flashback**_

'_I can't wait to see him!' she thought as she walked down the street. That day was the day she would meet her fiancée. Their parents had decided from their very birth that they were to get married to each other to gain more power to their clans. Their parents were good friends so neither of the parents had anything against this. 'His name is Hideo.. Excellent male, huh? We'll see about that.'_

_She met her parents outside the clanhouse of her fiancée, the only thing they said to her was: 'Don't screw this up! These people are important to our clan. If you screw this up you will never live without hearing it!'. As they opened the door, they said: 'Good luck, honey.' just so they seemed to be nice. She was unsure if she was ready to meet her fiancée, so she waited a few minutes before her parents gave her a push, and she stumbled forward into the house and right into the arms of Hideo. _

_She looked up at him, meeting his beautiful green eyes. 'Sorry..' she said. Still not knowing exactly what hit her… or PUSHED her. She admired his smile, his strong arms, which was holding her tight around her body, keeping her from falling to the floor. He was one head taller than her, so she fell right into his chest. He was very well built, he had at least a six-pack. His mussel's were showing through his tight but well fitted clothes. His hair was short and wild, and it had a beautiful blond color. He wore a white shirt, not a tie and his two upper buttons were unbuttoned. His pants were black, and they looked like they were loose and comfortable. She blushed as she noticed that she had looked at him for quite some time. Hideo slowly helped her to her feet, not really wanting to let her go. Unknown to her, he had also looked at her all the while she was looking at him. _

_He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even though she was a little chubby. Her hair was down to her shoulders, the black color of her hair was going perfect with her dark red, almost pink, but still visible red eyes. she was quite small, but then again she was only 14 years old. _

_They both blinked a few times. 'What is this feeling? Butterflies? __Is this.. love?' they both thought. _


End file.
